Las noches de Algo
by Miki-BL
Summary: Así lo nombró, "Algo". Que no entiende lo que pretende, que le teme, que lo acecha. Tuvo que acudir en ayuda de un exterminador nocturno para que acabe con el insomnio: Rin Matsuoka. A veces solo basta con que otro te haga ver lo que tu no puedes. (RinHaru One-Shot)


_Las Noches de "Algo"_

¿Existía algo mas aterrador?

4 AM, Haru estaba transportándose a otro lugar, uno que la imaginación alimentaba, él no quería eso, deseaba una cosa que no llegaba, quería seguir ahí pero sentía cada vez mas fuerte como algo lo presionaba. "Algo" era como lo nombró, y aquel estaba acabando con todo lo que él siempre fue, lo tenía prisionero en su cama dejándolo en una sola posición, tapándose con sus mantas. Temía que si se mueve un poco ese algo se agrande, le haga daño, pero vamos, parecía un niño que le teme a lo que puede haber tras un armario, una insulsa fantasía que no lo dejaba dormir ninguna noche hacía ya casi 5 meses. La misma historia de que no alguien, sino "algo" lo acechaba, quería retenerlo allí recordándole que lo atacaría si se rebela. Ese algo tenía mucho que contar, y lo que hacía era quedar mudo la noche entera, cuando Haru lo que quería era que hable, que confiese sus plegarias para cumplir sus caprichos, se vaya y lo deje en paz así poder descansar. Dormir, como la mayoría lo lograba, sin sentir a Freddy Krueger perseguirlo en sus sueños haciéndolos pesadillas, sin temer a estar con los ojos bien abiertos en el oscuro pensando que algo iba a mostrarse.

Trataba de analizar, arroparse, buscar una respuesta hasta que no lo joda mas. Pero mientras no encuentre que es, algo va a seguir allí, y ya no podía permitirse una noche mas de insomnio, de llorar con impotencia por no poder liberarse, tanta... tanta presión para una sola persona.

Estiró uno de sus brazos hasta la mesa de luz al lado suyo para tomar su celular y enviar un mensaje a la única persona que se cruzó en sus pensamientos entre medio del caos.

 _*Si te encuentras despierto aún, habla conmigo por favor, el oscuro me esta asfixiando otra vez y aquí en mi habitación no hay agua que me salve Rin.*_

El mensaje se tildó como visto a pocos minutos de enviarlo, parecía que estaba despierto aunque no hubo respuesta. La comunicación acabó allí, en esas tildes celestes que podían significar muchas respuestas, y Haru solo entendió "Déjame dormir, molestas."

No tuvo opción, tenía que soportar la soledad junto a algo hasta que la luz del día ilumine el cuarto y su somnolencia se prepare a caer en él.

Quizá no pasó media hora, no lo sabía. Encendió la luz del velador y navegando por internet estaba leyendo sobre "Platos a los que se le puede agregar caballa", que googleó interesado a tal punto que llegó hasta la tercera página de _Google_ entrando en artículo tras artículo. Luego tuvo que detenerse porque alguien tocó la puerta de su casa.

Se levantó y caminando pensaba que era mala idea atender, aunque eso no lo hacía desistir. Tal vez temía a ese "algo" pero no era un cobarde, lo que sea lo enfrentaría. Así que acercó su ojo izquierdo a la mirilla encontrándose con la silueta de un conocido.

Rin estaba parado frente a él con ropa casual, sosteniendo bajo su brazo un tiburón de peluche.

 _-He venido a hacer de compañía esta noche. Voy a hacer lo posible para que dejen de acechar los fantasmas._

— _¡Que no son fantasmas!_ _—_ Respondió indignado Haru un poco sonrojado por el hecho de verse débil ante tal tonta situación, además, la sonrisa que llevaba Rin trasmitiendo algo muy hermoso, demostrando que es mas fuerte que esa cosa, que lo haría desaparecer por unas horas, también fueron las causantes.

Haruka lo invitó a pasar a su habitación mientras le ofrecía un té que el pelirrojo rechazó porque solo quería contemplar un rato el lugar para ver si hallaba el punto malo.

La observación fue en vano, porque no había algún muñeco aterrador, ni alguna "extraña presencia paranormal", tampoco monstruos debajo de la cama, no era nada de eso, incluso el cuarto transmitía una cierta aura pacífica. Entonces ¿Qué era algo?

Haru le dio un permitido para que se recueste a su lado compartiendo parte de su cobija y de almohada (mas bien, un peluche de caballa que Makoto le regalo hacía un año atrás para que repose su cabeza en él)

Se miraban, compartiendo sus reflejos resplandecientes en silencio. Rin se atrevió a acariciar el cabello ajeno mientras pensaba que era lo que tanto atormentaba a su lindo Haru.

A través de esos ojos océano sentía el sufrir, el calvario que seguro pasaba todas las noches, y pensando con la razón, pensando en lo que puede ser "típico en Haru", lo descubrió:

— _Ya no es el pasado que te atormenta, ahora es el futuro quien lo hace._

Haru agrandó sus pupilas, sorprendido, imaginando que eso podía estar cerca de la respuesta.

— _Explícate Rin._

— _El miedo al futuro, a decepcionar a los demás por no escoger bien, es normal. Aunque que sea "normal", no significa que sea fácil enfrentarlo._

Estaba hastiado, ni un suspiro eterno de cansancio era suficiente para expresar que no le sorprendía que eso fuera, solo quería que algo se vaya, no importa cual era el problema. Aunque claro, para que eso desaparezca primero hay que encontrar el por que esta ahí.

— _¿Me crees si te digo que me esperaba que el futuro tenga algo que ver? Es que... no se que hacer, no me gusta nada, no siento nada, por mas trofeos ganados siento que no logre nada, solo me importa sentir que estoy bien, no quiero saber el porque estoy "bien o mal" solo sentirlo, y en el hoy... saber que no siento ninguna de las dos, me desespera. Y he llegado al punto de pensar en que mi vida se basa en dedicar "Nada"._

Haru se estaba descargando, llevaba guardado dentro que se sentía vacío y desorientado, aunque Rin no pudo evitar reír por aquello último, que por mas trágico que suene, había de cierto, como de lo que no.

— _Te equivocas, tú eres alguien, tú tienes gustos, si tienes logros y no hablo de trofeos, recuerda la razón por la cual luchabas, por tus amigos, y que yo sepa, eres mas sentimental que cualquiera. Haces, gustas, luchas y sientes. Ah, y con respecto a lo último, es cierto, te dedicas a "Nada(r)", estas en lo cierto._

No es que a Haru le iba a levantar la autoestima escuchar aquello, ni tampoco que diría "Tienes razón, a partir de mañana seré otro", él no era así. Simplemente lo tranquilizaba escuchar a Rin, sentirse calmo desde que se presenció en su casa y no le quedaba mas que escuchar las palabras de un romántico que tiene un punto de vista del cual siente una conexión, como si lo comprendiera de toda la vida.

— _Rin, el simple hecho de que estés aquí me tranquiliza, no tienes porque hacerlo pero gracias._

— _Aún no me agradezcas, no hasta que ahuyentemos a algo. Aunque sabes, creo que no se irá fácilmente._

— _¿Entonces que haré?_

— _Ese es el problema, no sabes que harás. Ese algo esta creado por ti, él único que lo tiene que echar eres tú. Ahora no lo sabes, pero si te esfuerzas pronto lo sabrás y eso se irá._

Ninguno sabía como hacer, era cierto que solo era cuestión de esperar a que Haru sepa que hacer, pero prefirieron dejar el tema allí por un rato y solo continuaron charlando de trivialidades hasta que el silencio volvió a ellos.

Rin apagó la luz, y apenas lo hizo, Haru se apoyó en su pecho. Incluso se imaginó el rostro nervioso o rojo de Haru por atreverse a eso pero entendía que lo hacía por el temor que sentía de algo que seguía allí.

— _Haru, te tomará un tiempo tomar decisiones. Entiendo que no estés listo, y no soy bueno dando consejos de como tomar decisiones, hasta a mi me cuesta a veces. Solo intenta ser tú como siempre lo fuiste, libre._

— _Tú siempre traes todo planeado y asegurado..._

Era cierto, Rin siempre fue decidido, por eso no lo contradecía. Futuro era lo que menos le importaba, el que dirán los demás, menos. Solo tenía una cosa por hacer para sentirse satisfecho y se trataba de Haru, de hacerlo feliz, de que sean felices mutuamente. Quería que abra un poco los ojos y se de cuenta que él es mucho mas de lo que cree o puede, que seguirá siendo libre después de tomar un camino.

 _*"Si tan solo soltara esa mochila pesada de pensamientos excesivos e insanos para empezar de cero sin ella..."*_

Esta vez no lo pensó, tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Besó a Rin por impulso, porque si bien, no sabía nada de lo que sería de él en el futuro, lo que si sentía querer era que Rin formara parte, que tenga algo que ver.

El beso en la oscuridad borraba toda timidez, Rin lo había correspondido con gusto. Sentía como si fuera su propia piel el miedo de Haru y quería mas que nadie en el mundo ser de ayuda. Incluso llevó su tiburón de felpa para dárselo y que lo acompañe en el resto de las noches.

— _Ya entendí Rin, aún no tengo idea que hacer conmigo, ese algo no va a ser fácil quitarlo, voy a seguir temiendo en la oscuridad, pero ahora me aseguré de una cosa: Que quiero enfrentarlo para que se vaya, para volver a mi hermosa paz, y te quiero a ti, porque necesito que te quedes a mi lado para poder continuar, para que me des un empujón y me muestres lo que no puedo ver._

 _*"Una vista que nunca antes hayas visto."*_

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

 _ **Si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer hasta el final y quería decirles que hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo RinHaru al menos pequeño, que se me ocurrió pensando en la segunda temporada sobre Haru y su conflicto antes de que Rin lo llevase a Australia.**_

 _ **PD: ¡Gracias de nuevo!**_

 _ **Bye ~**_


End file.
